zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Spinner Racing/Through Nubara's Eyes
Hmph. Good competition. Except for Niles...ah well, I should win this easy, the desert is my home afterall. Oh crap, speaking of Niles, here he comes... "Hello Nubara." Niles. He thinks I want to ask him out. Actually, he thinks everyone wants to ask him out. If he even had an once of brains, he'd know noone likes him... "Niles...So, how are you Niles?" "I am good. And you?" "I'm fine..." Normally at this point Niles has turned me down despite the fact that I haven't asked him out nor want to. "Nubara, I'm sorry..." Oh no, spoke too soon... "About what?" "I can't go out with you, it wouldn't be proper, and I don't like you back..." Yep. There he goes. Lucky he hasn't been slapped yet. "Maybe you should go now..." Thank god, he's gone...oh crap, here comes Zander...Zander also thinks I like him...yeah, we went out once, but we broke up...he keeps living in the past. I despise him. He can be also be cocky. "Hey, Nubara." Wow, he's being prety nice for Zander...I'll give him a second chance...time to joke with him... "Hey idiotic excuse for a Zora. Now can you leave me alone?" "Oh, c'mon, I know you still like-" At this point I slapped him across the face. Seems like Zander doesn't have Niles' luck...ah well, I'm just going to sit back and-wait, new racer. Seems he wants to talk to me...please don't tell me he likes me too... "Hey, my name is Polata. And yours?" Ug. The only way to describe him. I mean, Niles is rich and Zander can play an instrument. This kid has nothing going for him... "Nubara. Hope you do well in the race." "Yeah, same to you. I love this race. Everyone gets along well and..." Man he's annoying. As he talks to me, Zander and Niles get in a fight. Probably over me. Oh, here comes Darmino. He's the nicest guy here. Only one who knows I want to be alone. Well, I'm going to go do some pre-race meditation. Okay, the race is about to start... The First Race: Fortress Run (See Through The Announcers' Eyes) After The First Race Sucks that I didn't win... but I can't believe that Darmino would cheat me like that...I have to go talk to him... "I can't believe you!!!" "Wha...?" Seems I caught him off guard. Big surprise, he is a dumb Goron afterall... "I said, 'I can't believe you!!!!' How could you knock me down that chasm like that? "Ummm...I wanted third?" "Ug! I can't believe you, all of the men here are a bunch of idiots..." Let me see what Zander has to think about this... "Oh, I can't believe what Darmino did to me..." "I know," he responded. "That doesn't seem like him. Man, that was a dirty move...he must have really wanted to win..." It seems like he is condoning his behavior! I can't believe it, I used to like Zander... "Oh, so you're saying it's okay that he played dirty like that just because it got him ahead?" "No..." "That's it." I slapped him across the face...he'd better get used to it... That Night... I'm going outside for a breather...wait, it looks like Zander and Niles are talking about something. "So, what do you want to discuss," Niles said. "Oh, just tell me what makes you so good," Zander responded. Ug. Zander actually is actually giving into that...spoiled rotten idiot. Wait, why is Zander cracking his knuckles... "...and I always use the highest quality and most expensive gears to repair my spinner. So, what do you think?" "This." Zander punched him in the gut. He bent over coughing. Niles then punched Zander in the gut. No effect. Zander gave Niles an uppercut across the jaw, then a kick to the shin. He went down, and lied on the ground in the fetal position. That's when I decided to interfere... "What the hell was that?" No response...must have caught him off guard... "I said, what did you do?" I had to respond. "Umm...I just beat the hell out of Niles..." Oh, I can't help it. He's gone back to that hot-blooded Zora I loved... "Oh, come 'ere, you.." I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back. "So...does this mean we're going out again?" "Yes...see ya around...